


El Soldado de Invierno: La caída de Hydra.

by Kilarch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky and Steve friendship it's no good, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Jealous Steve, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Multi, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Possessive Steve, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Angst, Steve Feels, Wanda is loved by everyone
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilarch/pseuds/Kilarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic creado con un arco argumental que parte desde la película Los Vengadores 2: La Era de Ultron. Debido a que el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel no sigue al pie de la letra el arco argumental de los cómics hemos decidido utilizar eso a nuestro favor y hacer una tercera variación en la que se crea a Visión antes de que Ultrón lleve a cabo su plan de levantar Sokovia por los aires. (esto hace que Pietro siga vivo) Por consecuencia, no hay "Guerra Civil" y es Hydra quien se hace con el poder porque se lo cede la ciudadanía al no confiar esta en Los Vengadores ya que fueron ellos quienes crearon a Ultron. </p>
<p>El Fanfic es un Crossover en el que aparece como nueva protagonista la Dra Byron, científica especializada en las ondas cerebrales, y que es encarnada por la idol coreana Irene de Red Velvet. </p>
<p>Escrito por Elizabeth y Ángela Larchey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

En cuanto sus ojos se abrieron en aquella sala aséptica, dolorido y casi sin poder moverse, descubrió que algo había salido mal en la misión, pese a que no fuese capaz de recordar el qué. No era más que una misión rutinaria. Solo captar enemigos del régimen de Hydra y darles un castigo ejemplar para hacer que los rebeldes se afiliaran a la causa, por su bien. Sin embargo, se encontraba tendido en una camilla, rodeado de máquinas que le inyectaban el calmante suficiente como para dejar dormido a un caballo durante días, y una pequeña botella de la cual salía un tubo que se unía a la vía que ya tenía puesta y que no supo ubicar por el nombre. A esas alturas se había acostumbrado a todo lo que tuviesen para él. Sería una tontería negar que había pensado más veces de las que podía contar en suicidarse. Además, también había intentado arrancarse la monstruosidad que sustituía a su brazo izquierdo. ¿Tan mal soldado había sido, luchando por lo que él creía una causa justa, como para que su futuro estuviese teñido de sangre, dolor y miedo?

Aquel brazo le había costado sedaciones involuntarias y más lavados de cerebro de los que, irónicamente, podía recordar. La gran mayoría de cicatrices, que pasaban por daños colaterales de la fijación al hombro, habían sido causadas por él mismo, intentándoselo arrancar. Pierce nunca dio explicaciones a los científicos acerca de la proliferación de cicatrices donde no debería de haber ninguna, pues, en un principio, el trabajo que le habían realizado en el hombro había sido perfecto. 

No le echaba la culpa a Steve por no haber ido a buscarle cuando se cayó del tren. Tampoco le culpó cuando hizo que le reconociese, a base de golpes, a bordo del Helicarrier 03 que se caía a pedazos. Ni le culpaba por haberle hecho ver que si vida real había sido otra. Tan solo se culpaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan incrédulo en 1945, cuando cayó en Azzano ante las tropas de Hydra con una tecnología que no conseguían entender. Debería de haber hecho caso a su pequeño Steve interior que le decía, más bien, le gritaba, que no hiciera aquella tontería que le costaría, cuanto menos, la vida a él y al pelotón. Sin embargo, lo hicieron. Se colaron bajo las narices del enemigo para acabar con una de sus bases y quedaron atrapados. Los nazis, o seguidores de Hydra, los utilizaron como esclavos para que construyesen el armamento adaptado a la nueva munición proporcionada por el Teseracto, que servía para borrar del mapa, literalmente, a los enemigos. Y él, como no podía ser de otra manera, acabó convirtiéndose en la rata de laboratorio del doctor Zola. Lo que el científico quería conseguir, era emular el suero que le recorría a Schmidt por las venas y que había tenido éxito, después de ser perfeccionado por Erskine, una vez lo inyectaron en Steve. El objetivo era volver a crear supersoldados utilizando ese suero. 

El resultado fue que la piel seguía en su sitio. Tampoco tenía delirios de grandeza. Lo que realmente había conseguido era dotar al Sargento Barnes de una fuerza por encima de lo normal, y había cambiado su metabolismo, haciendo que su organismo respondiese de manera más eficiente a los estímulos externos. Ante estos resultados, los científicos, mientras hacían pruebas con él, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior, intentaban sonsacarle información mientras que él, a medio camino de la inconsciencia, repetía una y otra vez su número de identificación, rango y división en la que se encontraba. Pero, entonces, apareció el perfecto Steve Rogers, siendo tres o cuatro veces más grande de lo que solía ser, para salvarle.

La lucha no fue fácil. El ejército de Hydra les superaba en número y él, para su desgracia, no estaba en condiciones de ayudar. Sin embargo, por no decepcionar al Capitán América, siguió sus órdenes sin quejarse, ayudando en todo lo que podía hasta que llegaron al campamento, siendo recibidos como héroes, y, una vez allí, vio como Peggy y Steve se miraban. Fue en ese entonces cuando una envidia irrefrenable se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué Steve, siendo el chaval enclenque que siempre se metía en peleas de las que no podía salir el solo, encontró a su chica especial? ¿Por qué fue él quien tuvo al alcance de su mano un futuro brillante y feliz cuando acabase la guerra? ¿Por qué no él? Él, lo único que quería, era tener a la mujer rubia que vagamente recordaba, y que hacía que se le hinchase el pecho de algo parecido al amor y a la desesperación, esperándole en el campamento. También pretendía refugiarse en sus brazos, mirarse a los ojos y prometerse cosas que ambos eran plenamente conscientes que no serían capaces de realizar. Solo quería escapar durante unos segundos de aquel escenario macabro donde en el aire flotaban gritos de agonía y la muerte asomaba a cada esquina, dispuesta a guiar una bala hacia carne inocente con tal de tener más almas de las que apropiarse. Pero no pudo ser. Aquella rubia mujer se le escapaba de entre los dedos cuando intentaba recordarla. Y, en su lugar, solo era capaz de rememorar el dolor que sintió cuando vivió algo con ella que no podía evocar. ¿Se habría muerto? ¿O le habría abandonado? Con su suerte, y siendo él el receptor de aquel intenso sentimiento, no le sorprendería que al final hubiesen sucedido ambas cosas.

La guerra hizo estragos en él. Y, nunca fue capaz de recuperarse. No recordaba mucho de su pasado. Solo sabía que desde siempre había tenido tendencias suicidas que nunca le abandonaron pese a que tuviera en ese momento una razón por la que sobrevivir. Desde ese entonces, era incapaz de meterse en una batalla, sin tener la sensación de que aquellos instantes iban a ser los últimos momentos de su miserable y patética vida, y que los iba a malgastar matando a personas que nada le habían hecho.

En su penúltima descongelación, no había sido capaz de detener al Capitán América, pese a que lo hubiera intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Sus palabras seguirían en su mente tiempo después, pensando que de haber sido él quien cumpliese con el papel de Capitán América, él si que habría peleado contra su Doppelgänger hasta vencerle para después llevarle a algún lugar donde recuperase la memoria, y, por qué no, sonsacarle información. Pero, Steve Rogers era un buen hombre. Con un gran corazón. Y su acción de dejarle ir, le costó más de lo que jamás sería capaz de confesarle por temor a su arrepentimiento. Aquella decisión le costó dos meses de criogenización y un entrenamiento doloroso en el que acabaron doliéndole hasta los engranajes del brazo. Pero si Hydra decía que era un pequeño castigo por lo que había provocado, su lado irracional que aún seguía bajo sus órdenes, lo cumpliría buscando ganarse el perdón de aquellos quienes le habían salvado de una muerte horrible en un bosque de Europa Central. Sumado a su esfuerzo por agradar, estaba el hecho de que había máquinas mucho más pequeñas y eficientes que conseguían hacer el trabajo mucho más rápido que él, porque se había convertido en algo obsoleto.

No merecía estar vivo. No merecía estar viviendo en aquella época a la que no pertenecía pese a que, con el paso del tiempo, se había vuelto una persona atemporal que no tenía un lugar claro en el mundo. No terminó de adaptarse a los cambios. Porque, para cuando empezaba a saber cómo funcionaba la tecnología de la época, le volvían a congelar. Si seguían utilizándole era porque intimidaba. Cuando le mandaban a una misión, podía apreciar en el rostro de las personas su miedo a algo que parecía humano. Pero que, sin embargo, tenía un miembro de su anatomía de hierro que sabían perfectamente que era capaz de aplastarles el cráneo haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo. No era más que un monstruo. Y esa palabra era la que escuchaba en los pasillos sin cesar cada vez que pasaba al lado de alguien, junto con el miedo que sentían. Para su resignación, se había convertido en el Hombre del Saco de los adultos. 

Por esas circunstancias, se había pasado las últimas semanas saliendo por la mañana para realizar su misión de vigilar los movimientos de una niña asiática que, según Pierce, podría resultar interesante para el futuro adiestramiento de los soldados. Pierce dijo eso ante él, con la misma indiferencia que le había acompañado a lo largo de toda su infancia y que tantas veces había odiado. Esa sensación, junto con el miedo, se habían convertido en algo que le había superado más veces de las que le gustaría admitir. Debido a eso, su camuflaje consistía en parecer una persona normal escondiendo la aberración que tenía por brazo izquierdo con una tecnología que no tenía interés en aprender a utilizar.

Si quería seguir siendo útil para Hydra, debía perfeccionar aquello para lo que le habían programado: observar, informar, asesinar. Si dejaba de ser útil, era plenamente consciente de que su final sería morir en la cuneta de una carretera secundaria casi sin transitar, con un tiro en la nuca que dejaría su cuerpo sobre el suelo en una postura antinatural al caer sin vida sobre este. Y ese pensamiento acerca de su muerte casi pintó una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. No había mejor final para alguien tan despreciable como él. Pero, aún, no podía aspirar a eso. Antes debía cumplir la misión que le habían encomendado y de él dependía la victoria o el fracaso de la misma. 

Escuchó la puerta que estaba a su derecha abrirse y miró a ambos soldados con una total indiferencia avanzar hacia él. Por la manera de caminar, de cuadrar los hombros y su expresión, podía deducir que habían sido voluntarios y que estaban orgullosos de sus puestos. Creían los pobres inocentes que la organización para la que trabajaban sería quien sacase a sus familias del ghetto en el que vivían. Creían que una vez neutralizadas todas las amenazas, el mundo se volvería un lugar utópico en el que no habría violencia y solo estaría la paz. Esa paz estaría impuesta por un régimen represivo en el cual habría desapariciones misteriosas por las noches de los rebeldes que se quisieran alzar contra ellos. Y no dudaba de que fuese él mismo quien los hiciera desaparecer. "Oh, sí." Pensó. "Que mundo más bonito." Tras ellos dos, apareció Pierce con su nuevo mano derecho y potencial sustituto, Crossbones, el cual era un cúmulo de odio y rabia, contra el Capitán América, Shield y los Vengadores, que acabaría provocando un desliz en el perfecto sistema mundial.

"Sargento Barnes, debido a la emboscada que usted y su grupo sufrieron, queda suspendido de la misión. Mientras se recupera, verá los vídeos que el equipo de seguridad le pasará en tiempo real, para que monitorice y memorice la actividad de su objetivo hasta que pueda volver a incorporarse."

En cuanto los médicos entraron a la sala y quitaron el frasco pequeño que tanto le había intrigado, descubrió que lo que aquella botella de vidrio transparente de aspecto inocente contenía eran antidepresivos, ya que habían leído el informe no oficial que tenía Pierce sobre sus mejores soldados. No sabía si alegrarse o compadecerse, porque los antidepresivos no conseguían estimular la zona del cerebro necesaria para impedir que le arrebatase el bisturí que asomaba en la bandeja que había a su lado y se rebanase el cuello, de lado a lado, para evitar seguir con aquello. 

Pero tenía que ser un buen soldado. Por ello, se dejó arreglar por aquellos dos médicos que había en la sala y que había ignorado previamente. A esas dos personas las había secuestrado él mismo, coartándoles con matar a su familia para lograr que colaborasen con la causa. La doctora Elizabeth Byron estaba empezando a ser un estorbo para él. No quería realizar aquella misiones porque conocía sus límites, al igual que Pierce. Y fue precisamente por eso por lo que le mandó aquel trabajo. Sabía que él prefería cumplir con las que no hubiera que pensar,. Simplemente quería limitarse a ejecutar movimientos más de mil veces repetidos y aprendidos. Sin embargo, le ordenaron vigilar a la doctora. Y, por consecuencia, tendría que pensar y abusar de una paciencia que no tenía para así secuestrarla, e el caso de que fuera necesario, e incorporarla a las filas de científicos que habían sido reclutados a la fuerza. El último al que le mandaron reclutar había sido un verdadero grano en el cul-o Por lo que había perdido completamente el norte al encontrar una actitud de prepotencia en lugar de una sumisión ante su persona, lo que provocó que el pobre doctor acabase con tres balas en la cabeza y con toda su familia masacrada. No quería que nadie fuese tras él en busca de venganza. 

Debido a aquel recuerdo, decidió que el mejor final para la doctora tenía que ser ese, independientemente de sus inclinaciones personales, porque no le agradaba la idea de coartar a una mujer. La versión más llevadera para todos era observarla más detenidamente, y si sus habilidades eran útiles a la causa de Hydra, la mejor manera de acabar con el sufrimiento al que sería sometida era matarla. Después llevaría el cuerpo a la base y diría que era una anti sistema y que le había gritado que antes de servir a Hydra prefería la muerte, poniendo fin así a su vida. 

 

Sí, no había otra decisión ni otro camino ante aquel que le acababan de presentar. No importaba lo que hiciera o lo mucho que llegase a suplicar por su vida, en el caso de hacerlo. Aquella mujer con aspecto de niña tenía los días contados y, lo único que podía hacer al respecto, era asegurarse de que su muerte fuese rápida e indolora. Mientras aquel pensamiento inundaba su mente con el único afán de apartar otros de ella, cerró los ojos y dejó que los minutos anónimos se fuesen haciendo presente ante él. No sabía el tiempo que tardarían en soltarle. Tampoco tenía prisa alguna por averiguarlo. Sin embargo, no quería seguir siendo el foco de todas aquellas miradas ni de aquella falsa autosuficiencia de Pierce. ¿Creería acaso que habría alcanzado su actual posición de no haber sido por él y por todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de los años? Lo peor de todo, era que seguramente sí.  
Nunca supo cuándo le indujeron aquel sueño reparador ni cuándo despertó de este. Lo único que tenía claro era que el reloj de la pared marcaba una hora menos que la última vez que posó los ojos sobre él ¿O habría pasado casi un día desde su conversación con Pierce? Sinceramente, no lo sabía. Pero, si algo tenía claro, era que le traía sin cuidado. Y, al ser consciente de que ya no estaba maniatado a la cama, supo que era hora de comenzar a trabajar de nuevo. De hacerles creer que seguía sirviendo cuando en realidad lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí, dejar todo atrás y elegir la forma en que quería morir. Con aquella idea en mente, salió de aquella sala que a veces le recordaba a las salas de lobotomía de los manicomios de los años 50 y sintiendo aún los estragos de aquella misión fallida, comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de vigilancia que le habían asignado, pese a que lo último que le apeteciese en aquel instante fuera el estar pendiente de la tal Doctora Byron.

La sala llena de pantallas se presentó ante él fría, impersonal. Casi como se sentía a sí mismo en aquel momento. A paso lento, no tenía prisa, al menos, no de momento, se acercó hacia la silla de oficina que había frente a los cinco monitores que había rodeando una mesa, casi como si se tratase de una cabina de pilotaje. Por lo que pudo apreciar en un primer vistazo, cada pantalla reproducía un momento diferente del día, a excepción de la que había en medio, que parecía ser la principal y la única en tiempo real. Sin demasiado entusiasmo, se inclinó levemente hacia adelante y dejó que sus ojos recorriesen la silueta de aquella mujer que sonreía con suavidad a lo que parecía ser un adolescente. Desde luego, no parecía el típico objetivo que Hydra querría para sí. Sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de que los científicos presentaban un aspecto físico muy diferente al de las personas que reclutaban a modo de soldados. Pero, aún así, le dio la sensación de que aquella mujer parecía muy joven, casi como si la adolescencia no hubiese arrancado aún la máscara de la infancia. ¿Para qué diablos querría a Hydra a alguien tan joven? Lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento fue que aquella mujer que había ante él no era lo que aparentaba. Quizás, al igual que él, envejeciese de forma mucho más lenta y por eso pareciese aún una niña. Al ser consciente de que estaba personalizando a su objetivo, cerró los ojos e hizo acopio de toda sus fuerzas por concentrarse. No podía cometer el mismo error dos veces y era plenamente consciente de ello. Una cosa era dejar vivo a alguien que tenía unas capacidades físicas similares a las suyas y otra muy diferente era el no reducir a un objetivo que, a simple vista, no parecía nada del otro mundo, por lo que la única conclusión a la que llegó fue que aquella mujer no era otra cosa que una prueba que les demostraría a todos que seguía siendo el frío y calculador asesino que siempre había sido.

Las horas pasaron silenciosas ante él, siendo estas la única compañía que tuvo en aquella sala a la que poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Y, en el lapso de las mismas, pudo apreciar como aquella mujer había alentado a varias personas de diferentes rangos de edades a tumbarse sobre una silla que tenía encajada en sí misma una máquina similar a la que usaban con él cuando querían borrarlo. ¿Sería acaso eso lo que buscaba Hydra, alguien que supiese crear la tecnología que Zola? Si era así, el mundo podría apreciar de primera mano el poder que los gobernaría reduciendo su promesa de llevar la armonía a una mera quimera. Y, con aquel pensamiento, fue cuando tuvo claro por qué le había elegido a él. Sabían que si ella mostraba la más mínima insubordinación hacia Hydra él acabaría con su vida por una sencilla razón: Si no trabajaba para la organización, no lo haría para nadie más. Sí, estaba más que claro que Pierce quería cubrirse las espaldas y evitar así que la mujer cayese en manos de Shield quienes seguramente usarían lo que fuera que hiciese contra ellos. Desde luego, el plan era simple: Si no colaboraba con Hydra, moría. Y aquella había sido siempre la política que empleaban por lo que esa vez, no sería la excepción. 

 

La semana siguiente al accidente su rutina se vio reducida a aprender de memoria la de la Doctora Byron. Y, con el paso de los días, pudo apreciar que aquella mujer mantenía una vida tan monótona que sería un blanco excesivamente fácil para cualquiera, por muy torpe que fuese. Por las mañanas, cerca de las ocho, salía de su domicilio, una casa de dos plantas que rebelaba su estatus social acomodado, y caminaba hacia el hospital. En el recorrido, siempre cogía los dos mismos autobuses que la dejarían delante de la puerta trasera de aquel edificio, lugar por el que accedían los empleados. Dentro del hospital, pasaba consulta en el área de psiquiatría y se encargaba de hacer varias pruebas neurológicas especializadas en descubrir los trastornos del sueño. Tras una evaluación completa y exhaustiva, los pacientes que ella misma consideraba aptos para el tratamiento pasaban pocos días después a la sala en la que tenía aquella tecnología en la que creaba su magia ya que las personas que se sometían a esa prueba nunca más regresaban al hospital, ni eran tratados por ella. Y, finalmente, a las ocho de la noche, la doctora salía del recinto, completamente sola, y regresaba a su casa. 

La única alteración de aquella rutina tan sencilla, se daba un par de días a la semana, cuando la mujer se detenía en alguna que otra pequeña tienda para poder comprar la comida que necesitaría tanto para la cena como para el desayuno, ya que comía en la cafetería del hospital. Por lo que le quedó muy claro que sería sencillamente fácil asaltarla una vez llegase a su casa en donde él la estaría esperando sin que ella lo supiese. Sí. Aquella misión no podía ser más fácil.


	2. Chapter 2

El reloj digital de la consulta le indicó que era hora de volver a casa cuando al cambiar de las 19:59 a las 20:00 horas la suave alarma que imitaba el sonido de un río fluyendo, ya que era lo suficientemente relajante como para que el paciente que estuviese con ella no se sobresaltase al escucharla si estaba en medio de alguna sesión o terapia de inducción neuronal, le hizo apartar la vista del ordenador. Sin embargo, aquella tarde había terminado antes que de costumbre, por lo que se había puesto a indagar a través de internet lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad porque había escuchado comentar no solo a sus compañeros de trabajo, sino también a sus pacientes, que desde hacía un par de meses habían comenzado de nuevo las extrañas desapariciones que todo el mundo adjudicaba a los patrulleros de Hydra, quienes se encargaban de "aleccionar" a todos los que estuviesen en contra del nuevo régimen político que habían establecido. Y, tal y como temía, lo que encontró a través de las diferentes páginas y redes sociales no era muy alentador. De hecho, algo en su interior le dijo que debía de tener cuidado con su propio trabajo y ser más discreta ya que últimamente habían pasado por su consulta demasiadas personas que querían protegerse de la altísima manipulación que se llevaba a cabo en los colegios ya que los profesores trataban de inducir a los niños y adolescentes ideas pro Hydra para que se uniesen a sus filas aun siendo menores de edad. Y, por ese mismo motivo, muchos padres asustados acudían a ella recomendados por otros para proteger las frágiles mentes de sus hijos porque no querían que acabasen empuñando las armas, y menos aún para un régimen en el que no creían. 

Ante aquel pensamiento, no le quedó más remedio que suspirar. El mundo se estaba yendo poco a poco por el desagüe y no había nadie que pudiera impedirlo ya que ni siquiera los Vengadores tenían el poder suficiente en la actualidad como para enfrentarse al enorme ejército de Hydra. Sin embargo, muchas personas como ella actuaban de manera silenciosa, discreta. No con armas, sino con la tecnología, con el conocimiento, con la inteligencia. Pero, para su desgracia, ni siquiera podían defenderse con sus propios recursos porque Hydra estaba secuestrando a científicos y médicos para que les ayudasen a su causa, la cual casi nadie defendía ya. Sí. Los Vengadores lo habían hecho mal creando a Ultrón. Era un hecho. Pero tampoco la humanidad había actuado bien dejando que fuesen los altos dirigentes de Hydra quienes se encargasen de controlar el mundo. Sintiéndose impotente ante aquel pensamiento, se pasó las manos por el rostro y apretó sus mejillas suavemente, como si así tratase de apartar aquellas ideas tan negativas de sí. 

"Encontraremos una solución. Lo sé"

Su propia voz asesinó el silencio que reinaba en el despacho y, sabiendo que debía volver a casa a descansar, se levantó de la silla y fue a buscar el abrigo y el bolso que había cogido esa mañana antes de salir. Pero, fue al pasar cerca de la ventana, cuando descubrió que estaba lloviendo y que se había olvidado el paraguas en el armario de la entrada. 

"Genial..."

Casi como si se regañase a sí misma, siseó al tiempo que resoplaba ¿Dónde diablos habría tenido la cabeza esa mañana para olvidarse el paraguas cuando sabía más que de sobra que iba a llover? Consciente de que aquello ya no tenía remedio, salió del despacho con la idea en mente de pedir un taxi que fuese a buscarla al hospital y que, desde allí, la llevase a casa. Sin embargo, antes poder llegar a la puerta de atrás, reconoció un rostro familiar en la recepción del área de psiquiatría que la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí?

"Buenas tardes, Elizabeth. He venido a buscarte, te habías dejado el paraguas en casa y no quería que te enfriases"

La voz de Alice llegó hasta ella al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie más allí. Lo último que necesitaba era que sus compañeros descubriesen que tenía en propia casa a un androide robado y reprogramado para que fuese su ayudante personal a la vez que guardaespaldas, por si en algún momento las cosas se ponían demasiado feas.

"Gracias, Alice" contestó acercándose hacia la máquina que lucía el aspecto de una mujer de unos treinta años de aspecto afable y rasgos caucásicos "Aunque no tenías que haberte molestado, tenía pensado volver a casa en taxi" "No es recomendable" aseguró el androide dotado de una inteligencia artificial tan avanzada que nada tendría que envidiar a las que programaba Tony Stark "Hay ojos en todos los lados, Elizabeth. No es seguro que camines sola a estas horas de la noche"

Aquel comentario provocó que la mirase como lo habría hecho si tuviese delante a una persona de carne y hueso ¿A qué se estaría refiriendo con que había ojos en todos lados? ¿La estarían acaso vigilando? No, imposible. Se había asegurado de no dejar rastros, ya no solo de su trabajo sino también de la subvención que estaba recibiendo de un donante anónimo que lo único que quería, según él, era fomentar el estudio de los trastornos del sueño y cuyo trabajo le parecía magnífico ya que podría de esa forma librar a las personas no solo de las pesadillas sino de traumas más severos. Ante su propio pensamiento no le quedó más remedio que ser consciente de su error. Aquel hombre que solía llamarla todas las semanas al teléfono que él mismo le había proporcionado podría ser alguien de Hydra que estuviese ganándose su confianza porque sabía que necesitaba el dinero para obtener el material necesario para sus investigaciones. Sintiéndose terriblemente estúpida en aquel momento, se aferró al brazo de Alice y tiró de ella hacia la puerta principal. Si realmente alguien la estaba espiando, lo último que tendría que hacer sería volver a casa por el camino de siempre.

"Elizabeth ¿Por qué varías tu ruta? ¿Ha pasado algo?" "Aún no, pero cuando me has dicho que había ojos en todos lados me ha parecido una buena idea volver a casa por el camino largo" "Error" contestó deteniéndola en medio del pasillo "Si alguien te sigue y cambias tu rutina, sabrá que eres consciente de que tiene los ojos puestos en ti y eso hará que ataque de forma imprudente. Además, nunca dije que te siguiesen, sino que había ojos en todos lados. Sabes que todas las cámaras de la ciudad están conectadas a través de Internet para que los gobernantes puedan controlar a todos. Siempre hay ojos en todas partes"

Escuchar aquel argumento consiguió que se pusiera algo más nerviosa porque sabía que tenía razón. No podía cambiar sus hábitos de vida de un momento a otro y más sabiendo que estaba tan vigilada dentro de aquel lugar. 

"Está bien" murmuró tras recapacitar "Volvamos a casa como lo hacemos siempre, pero quiero que estés pendiente de las señales que emiten las cámaras, sabes que puedes controlar si alguien tiene acceso a ellas y desde dónde. Y, ante todo, sé discreta. No quiero tener que desactivarte porque alguien se entere de que en realidad no eres una persona, por mucho que lo parezcas" "De acuerdo Elizabeth, seré todo lo discreta que pueda"

Si era sincera, aquel comentario no le tranquilizó lo más mínimo, pero no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en Alice y en su destreza para saltarse todos los cortafuegos que fuesen necesarios para saber si realmente alguien había modificado las cámaras de seguridad no solo del hospital, sino también de su despacho y de la sala de pruebas del área en la que trataban los trastornos del sueño.

 

Nunca antes el camino a casa le había parecido tan largo, tan desesperante. El comentario de Alice había sido cuanto menos inoportuno y no podía evitar estar alerta y a la defensiva hasta el punto de que cuando un niño chocó con ella por ir correteando con su hermano, todo su cuerpo se quedó rígido, tenso, como si fuese una cuerda de guitarra que estuviese a punto de romperse ante el más mínimo rasgueo. Ante aquel leve incidente, se obligó a calmarse. No podía parecer ante los demás tan nerviosa como lo estaba en realidad, porque pondría demasiado en peligro. Además, ella misma se había sometido a sus propios experimentos por lo que poseía un excelente control emocional. Sin embargo, nadie estaba preparado ante la idea de imaginar que alguien más podría estar tras sus propios pasos. Con la única esperanza de distraerse, se aferró al brazo a Alice y cerró los ojos, dejando así que fuese ella quien la guiase a través de las calles, indicándole en todo momento hacia dónde debía girar o qué pie debía levantar primero cuando tenía que subir nuevamente a la acera tras cruzar una bocacalle. Y, aquel juego absurdo, la transportó a Londres, a su infancia, a la casa de sus padres ya que fueron ellos quienes le enseñaron a caminar con los ojos cerrados por si en algún momento alguien le privaba de aquel sentido. Y, solo entonces, fue plenamente consciente de que sus padres siempre la estuvieron preparando para un futuro que llegó de forma inminente, sin que pudieran siquiera tratar de evitarlo. 

Un suspiro largo, lento, lleno de nostalgia, se escapó de sus labios al evocar imágenes de su infancia. Al menos, la que ella había decidido recordar y mantener viva porque, desde la primera vez que experimentó consigo misma, supo que había algo oculto en lo más profundo de su cabeza y no se detuvo hasta encontrar qué era aquello que parecía estar apartado de todo lo demás, casi como si se tratase de un archivo de alta seguridad escondido en el mejor y más seguro ordenador de todos: su propia mente. Perdida en aquel hilo de pensamientos, de recuerdos, no supo que llegó hasta su propia casa hasta que Alice no se paró frente a la puerta, la cual abrió ella misma sin sospechar siquiera que había alguien apostado en el tejado, empapado de pies a cabeza y con el rostro oculto por unas gafas de visión nocturna, una máscara preparada para las bombas de gas y humo y un arma de franco tirador. Sí, Alice había acertado. Había ojos por todos lados solo que aquellos no eran detectables a través de su tecnología. 

 

El interior de su hogar la recibió con un suave aroma a sándalo y una calidez similar a un abrazo. No le quedaría más remedio que reconocer que el paseo nocturno bajo el paraguas y el leve viento que transportaba la lluvia no habían sido para nada agradables. Pero, más que por el clima en sí, por su propia mente. Se notaba cansada, aturullada, como si necesitase que la ordenase nuevamente para así poner en claro una lista de prioridades. Con la idea de que tendría que ver lo que sucedía esos días por su subconsciente, se deshizo del abrigo que colocó sobre la percha de madera que había pegada a la pared, justo detrás de la puerta. 

"Alice, iré a darme un baño. ¿Podrías prepararme una sopa o algo similar para cenar, por favor? No tengo demasiado apetito, pero sí necesito algo caliente" mientras hablaba, se deshizo de las cómodas botas negras que colocó con minuciosidad en el zapatero metálico que había pegado a la pared. Por muy británica que se sintiese, sus padres se habían encargado de que no perdiese determinadas costumbres de la cultura del país en el que nació porque no querían privarle de sus raíces. "Por supuesto, Elizabeth. Ve tranquila, cuando salgas tendré preparado algo delicioso para ti"

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ante aquella respuesta y, casi sintiendo la necesidad de ir a abrazar a su androide, se calzó las zapatillas de estar por casa y se fue desnudando por el camino, sin saber que alguien más seguía sus pasos. Ajena a ello, caminó a lo largo del pasillo que tenía las habitaciones y el cuarto de baño a los lados. El interior de la casa era amplio, y lo había decorado tan solo con lo necesario para vivir. Prefería una vida austera a una llena de lujos ya que todo el dinero que poseía lo había invertido en su investigación. Pero, aún así, la joven tenía dinero suficiente como para que no tuviese que trabajar, cosa que desestimó porque su único afán era el de intentar ayudar al mundo. Como era costumbre en ella, nada más llegar a la habitación en la que dormía se acercó al armario y lo abrió de par en par, sacando de este un pijama de raso negro que tenía la mangas decoradas con tintes asiáticos. No porque echase de menos sus raíces coreanas, sino porque el arte tradicional le parecía fascinante. Ya con él en la mano y sin más ropa que la interior, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y se encaminó al cuarto de baño con la única intención de darse un baño largo con el que relajarse. Y, por ese mismo motivo, cerró la puerta indicándole así al androide que no quería que le avisase pese a que la cena estuviese lista.

El agua caliente y con un leve aroma a rosas consiguió el efecto deseado en su cuerpo. Con el paso de los minutos, sus músculos se fueron relajando y, poco a poco, su cerebro se unió a ellos. Sabía que necesitaba desconectar, descansar de una forma diferente a la del resto de personas porque su mente viajaba tan rápido que podía conectar decenas de pensamientos en segundos. Sin embargo, aquella noche el sonido de la lluvia había sido el hilo conductor que le había permitido aislarse del mundo. Sumida en aquel relajante sopor, suspiró largamente y se pasó las manos por los ojos que cerró durante unos segundos, provocando con ello que la oscuridad la rodease en ese leve lapso de tiempo. Pero, para su sorpresa, cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró completamente a oscuras, por lo que el latido de su corazón se aceleró de golpe. ¿Qué diablos habría pasado? El sonido de un trueno por encima de su cabeza le indicó que lo que había comenzado como una fuerte lluvia se había transformado en una tormenta. Pero aquel no era motivo suficiente como para que su casa, dotada de un generador independiente de abastecimiento por si precisamente había un apagón, dejase de funcionar. 

"Hay ojos por todos lados..."

"Siempre nos están vigilando..."

"Hay ojos por todos lados..."

"Doctora Byron, me alegro de que sus investigaciones sean tan fructíferas, pronto podrá ayudar a todo el mundo con ellas"

"Siempre nos están vigilando"

"Hay ojos por todos lados"

"Siempre... Hay .... Ojos..."

De repente, las palabras de Alice entrelazadas con el último comentario que le dijo su benefactor anónimo golpearon su cabeza provocando que la adrenalina se adueñase de su cuerpo. No podía ser casualidad el que aquel hombre le hiciese aquel comentario y que, como por arte de magia, un sistema electrónico mucho más avanzado de lo habitual, se desconectase. Temiendo moverse de la bañera pero siendo plenamente consciente de que necesitaba salir de allí, quitó el tapón del agua para así no hacer tanto ruido cuando se levantase de esta. Durante un instante, el instinto le hizo querer gritar, llamar a Alice y que ella la rescatase de aquel ataque de pánico ante el que poco a poco estaba sucumbiendo por culpa de la densa oscuridad que había en el cuarto de baño. 

"Bien, Elizabeth, recuerda lo que tus padres te enseñaron, sabes orientarte, conoces la casa. Pero, sobre todo, no te pongas histérica es solo un apagón"

Sus propios pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó dos disparos dentro de la propia casa seguidos de un fuerte golpe metálico. 

"¡Alice!"

Al ser consciente de su propia voz, se llevó las manos a la boca como si tratase de contenerse a sí misma. Ya no había duda, alguien había entrado en la casa y se había librado de Alice sin tener que esforzase lo más mínimo, cuando aquel androide no solo estaba programado para cocinar sino también para que la defendiese de cualquiera ataque. El sonido de pasos a su alrededor fue lo que le indicó que fuera quien fuere, se movía a sus anchas por la casa, por lo que pudo deducir que llevaría gafas de visión nocturna ya que, de lo contrario, podría ir tropezando con los pocos muebles que había dentro. Sin embargo, no estaba todo perdido. Si tenía la suerte de que solo llevase gafas de visión nocturna que no detectasen la radiación térmica podría esconderse dentro de algún armario en cuanto escuchase que los pasos se alejaban del baño. Pero, para eso, lo primero que tendría que hacer sería salir de la bañera, por lo que, sin reparar si quiera en que iba desnuda, se agarró al borde de esta para no escurrirse y salió con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz mientras contenía el aliento. 

Ya fuera de la bañera, escuchó un sonido metálico caer nuevamente al suelo que provenía de su derecha. Aquel intruso estaba en la cocina, haciendo ruido para que saliese. Bien, seguiría su juego. Tras unos segundos, volvió a escuchar aquel escándalo por lo que sintiendo que el corazón se le podría salir por la boca, cerró la mano sobre el picaporte y lo bajó con tal lentitud que creía que nunca llegaría a moverse, pero, tras lo que se le antojó algo similar a una eternidad, la puerta finalmente cedió y, movida por el pánico, corrió hacia su habitación alertando así a quien había en la casa de que se había movido. Sin saber qué hacer al escuchar los pasos que sabía que estaban cada vez más cerca, buscó a ciegas la pistola que debía de estar en el primer cajón de la cómoda. Durante un segundo, llegó a creer que se había equivocado de habitación, pero cuando de repente un fogonazo de luz alumbró su desnudez, pudo ver al hombre que se había colado en su casa y cómo sostenía la pistola que debería haber estado en aquel cajón.

"¿Buscabas esto?"

Su voz estaba llena de indiferencia y ella lo único que podía hacer era temblar por culpa del pánico y, en aquel segundo, toda su vida comenzó a pasar ante sus ojos. Sin siquiera recordar haber vivido aquello, pese a saber que sí lo había hecho, se vio a sí misma en Corea del Norte, sentada en una silla a la que estaba maniatada mientras la obligaban a ver fórmulas matemáticas, físicas, químicas. Instrucciones para crear misiles nucleares, para programar y construir toda clase de artefacto electrónico. Los soldados con sus rifles de asalto vigilaban a los niños y se llevaban a los que comenzaban a llorar, agotados por el cansancio. Sin embargo, ella sabía que si quería vivir, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que aguantar. No podía dejar que aquellos hombres supiesen lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo o el frío que tenía porque ni siquiera podían ir al baño a hacer pis y les obligaban a que se lo hicieran encima. Aquella sensación de incomodidad la llevó a otra escena. Pero ya no estaba en Corea, sino en Londres, sentada delante de una chimenea mientras jugaba con su padre, un avión y una nave espacial. Aquel hombre y su esposa se convirtieron en su familia cuando los soldados de la ONU desmantelaron aquel campamento. Sin embargo, uno de los hombres que los acompañaba supo antes que nadie lo especial que era aquella niña que se negaba a hablar, por lo que se la llevó con él, siendo ella la primera persona sobre la que practicaría el borrado de memoria y la consiguiente sustitución de recuerdos por otros. Sin embargo, no salió tan bien como le hubiese gustado. La niña que ya tenía diez años soñaba con Corea, con los soldados, con las imágenes que veía y las interpretaba como pesadillas y, motivada por su propio padre, comenzó a estudiar todo lo referente al cerebro, a las ondas y a cómo estas afectaban el comportamiento de los impulsos neuronales. También vio cómo los agentes de una organización no gubernamental se los llevaron porque aseguraban que estaban en peligro. Desde los dieciocho años, Elizabeth continuó sus estudios en Berlín, Tokyo, y finalmente en Nueva York. Allí fue donde consiguió hacia ya un año la financiación necesaria para sacar adelante el trabajo en el hospital y poder mejorar las ondas y su comportamiento para que fuesen mucho menos invasoras que cualquier otro tipo de tratamiento. Y, ante su último descubrimiento, supo que pronto cambiaría el mundo. Había sido capaz no solo de encerrar los recuerdos y crear improntas invisibles haciendo que de es forma fuera imposible el borrar por completo la mente de una persona, sino que, además, era capaz de reproducir los pensamientos como imágenes por lo que sería imposible que ante un interrogatorio alguien puede mentir.

La última secuencia que llegó hasta ella antes de que su mente regresase a su propio dormitorio fue la de ella misma, hablando por teléfono con el hombre de voz afable a quien, con toda su inocencia y buena fe, le contó lo mucho que había avanzado gracias a él, quien le aseguró que se verían muy pronto. Aquel detalle, unido a las conversaciones que tuvo con sus compañeros de trabajo acerca de los secuestros bajo el nombre de Hydra, provocó que mirase al hombre que había ante ella impasible, sosteniendo con un brazo de metal un rifle de francotirador con el que apuntaba directamente a su pecho, mientras que con la mano derecha sostenía la pistola que le había robado y la interna con la que trataba de cegarla.

"Si vas a matarme, que sea rápido. No pienso colaborar con Hydra"

"Como quieras"

Aquellas fueron las dos últimas palabras que oyó antes de escuchar el sonido que emitió el rifle cuando lo disparó directo hacia ella, sin darle opción alguna siquiera a negociar su libertad, a negociar su propia vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella noche no podría ir peor. Podría haber elegido cualquier otro día para ir a por la doctora, pero no. Estaba tendido en una azotea frente a su casa, empapado de pies a cabeza y luchando por no estornudar y así delatar su posición. La mujer con la que vivía había salido de la casa, y él había aprovechado para colarse en la casa tras tumbar los sistemas de seguridad, gracias a Stark y sus juguetes, pudiendo así investigar las zonas en las que llegado el caso, su objetivo podría usar para esconderse. La verdad, tenía una casa bastante austera. Pero había algo en ella que incitaba a entrar por su aspecto acogedor. Era un hogar. Algo que no había tenido desde que se fue a la guerra, porque ya fuese para un bando u otro, le utilizaban para lo mismo. También había descubierto que aquella casa no utilizaba electricidad normal, sino que un generador parecido a los que Stark había inventado para llevarlos a la periferia y hacer que las familias más pobres pudiesen tener al menos luz, ya que la energía de la torre salía del reactor ARC.

Desde que supo que Hydra puso en el punto de mira a aquella mujer, no le quedó más remedio que avisar a sus verdaderos aliados, los Vengadores. Esa panda de perdedores, que se escondía en una torre más pequeña bajo las ruinas de la verdadera Torre Stark para que Pierce no les localizase, tenían que recurrir a él para que secuestrase a la niña asiática bajo las narices de Hydra para llevársela a ellos. Pero, al tratarse de una misión delicada, decidió darle la información antes a Furia, quien le indicó que no avisase a los demás por si algo salía mal. Su trabajo, de golpe, se había vuelto más interesante y mortal de lo que jamás hubiera podido soñar. Pero, ¿le ayudaron? Ojalá, pensó con resignación al recordar los tranquilizantes que tenía en el bolsillo. Él tenía datos suficientes de ella como para que los Vengadores se los hubiesen pedido y así meter el tranquilizante suficiente para la poca cosa que era la doctora. Pero no. Le dejaban el muerto a él. Y, lo peor de todo, sabía que le iban a echar la bronca porque en Hydra solo había tranquilizantes para hombres grandes y fuertes, no para personas enclenques como la doctora. De ahí a que llevase escondida una jeringa con epinefrina, para contrarrestar los efectos del calmante para caballos que le iba a disparar.

Sin saber exactamente a qué hora llegaron, las dos mujeres entraron finalmente en su campo de visión y ametralló el rifle, preparándose para disparar. El objetivo salió de su campo de visión, quedando solo la mujer que la acompañaba, quien se fue a la cocina a hacer la cena. La lluvia había parado y con ello, el aire podría hacer que su puntería fuese menos letal. Se había puesto en una posición desde la cual podía ver el generador y también gran parte de la casa. No mucho después, la mujer apagó el fuego una vez tuvo la cena lista, y pensó que ese era su momento para atacar. Al ver que se abrió la ventana de la cocina, se puso las gafas de visión nocturna y primero le disparó al generador, consiguiendo dejar la casa a oscuras, y, acto seguido, disparó a la mujer que se había asomado a la ventana casi como si hubiese visto la bala abandonar el cañón del rifle. Dos tiros certeros en el pecho y en la cabeza hicieron que aquel cuerpo cayese hacia atrás y escuchase un leve sonido metálico. Plegó las patas donde había estado apoyado el rifle y puso un gancho que iba atado a su cinturón, en el borde de aquella azotea, saltando casi acto seguido. El suelo se acercó a él con rapidez y medio flexionó las rodillas para amortiguar el impacto. Ese tipo de movimientos los había realizado cientos de veces, lo que le permitía pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo, dónde se escondería aquella mujer. Había pocos armarios en la casa, pero eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que ella cogiera en alguno de ellos. 

Una vez en el suelo, recogió la cuerda metálica y el gancho, y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, la cual apenas tuvo que forzar porque no habían echado las llave No se iba a molestar en andar de manera sigilosa por la casa porque ya se sabía de su presencia, así que primero rastreó la cocina por si había ido a ver a su compañera, y, al escuchar pasos acelerados a lo lejos, supo hacia donde se había dirigido. Si algo tenía que agradecer a sus muchos años de entrenamiento, era la memoria visual, puesto que solo le había hecho falta una primera inspección para recordar casi a la perfección el plano de aquella pequeña casa. Se encaminó hacia el dormitorio y la vio buscar de manera frenética algo en el primer cajón de la cómoda. Y entonces, recordó que cuando se coló en la casa la había registrado a conciencia en busca de armas, encontrando así la pistola del calibre 22 justo donde ella la estaba buscando. Desenganchó la linterna de su cinturón y la encendió de manera que la luz diese de golpe en sus ojos, impidiéndole así que le viera. Dejó el rifle a un lado para poder enseñarle la pistola.

"¿Buscas esto?" Estaba temblando visiblemente y, pese a que quiso hacer aquel secuestro más llevadero para los dos, no le fue posible. Si por algo se caracterizaba era por ser profesional, y que ella pareciese estar a punto de hacerse sus necesidades encima por culpa del miedo a morir no iba a dejar de ser intimidante. Al fin y al cabo, ese era su trabajo. Al ver que ella se quedaba en shock unos segundos, se guardó la pistola otra vez y volvió a coger el rifle, apuntándola directamente al pecho, pese a que no iba a dispararle ahí.

"Si vas a matarme, que sea rápido. No pienso colaborar con Hydra"

"Como quieras" 

El dardo tranquilizante impactó en su hombro y, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, tiró el rifle y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ella para agarrarla del brazo y evitar que se cayese de bruces al suelo, evitando a la misma vez que le doliese el cuerpo por culpa de aquel impacto al despertar. Como no había conseguido un dardo tranquilizante menos potente, quiso minimizar en la medida de lo posible los efectos. Por eso, la cogió en brazos y la acostó en la cama. Apagó la linterna dejándola sobre la mesilla, estiró uno de sus brazos y con un cuidado que no sabía que poseía, le inyectó con una hipodérmica la epinefrina que se había encargado de conseguir. Quizá la dosis de tranquilizante no fuese la idónea, pero dado que quería dejarla con vida y no matarla, había pagado una suma cuantiosa de dinero a un médico para que le preparase una jeringa con la dosis necesaria, teniendo en cuenta su peso aproximado, para evitar sustos.

Una vez terminó de inyectarle aquella sustancia, se separó del cuerpo inerte y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. No podía llevarla al laboratorio desnuda a menos que quisiera llevarse una bronca que seguro le iba a caer de todas formas, por lo que cogió la toalla y la ropa y caminó de vuelta hasta la habitación. Solo hubo dos ocasiones en las que le había tocado vestir al objetivo, y, aquella noche, se iban a convertir, como mínimo, en tres. Dejó la ropa a los pies de la cama y, con una mueca de resignación, empezó a secar su cuerpo sin mucha delicadeza pero si con eficiencia. No quería que su piel estuviese húmeda a la hora de vestirla porque la tarea se convertiría en algo engorroso. Mientras la secaba, dejó que su mente se fuera hacia otros lados menos agradables, como la tarea que le esperaba al salir de la casa, para evitar que su conciencia le diese en el culo por tener pensamientos indebidos con un cuerpo que podría pasar perfectamente por muerto. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, y, aunque la doctora Byron no fuese su tipo, no era piedra.

Cuando terminó de secarla, cogió las bragas y, uno a uno, fue metiéndole los pies por la abertura correspondiente. Le flexionó las piernas para que la prenda se deslizase con más facilidad por su piel. Cuando ya no pudo subirlas más, coló una mano por su espalda, la llevó hasta el final de la zona de las lumbares y consiguió así alzarle las caderas para terminar de colocarle las bragas en su sitio. Si fuese algún otro objetivo, aquella tarea la estaría realizando de un modo mucho más rápido y menos delicado, pero con ella no podía ser de otra forma. Su personalidad anterior le estaba gritando que con ella tenía que ser suave. Ella no era un objetivo de Hydra, sino de los Vengadores, y como tal, el modus operandi era diferente, a pesar de que la tarea fuese tediosa. Al no encontrar un sujetador entre las prendas que había traído del baño, buscó por los cajones que había contiguos a la cama, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Con cuidado la sentó dejando el sujetador entre sus piernas, y la sujetó de ambos hombros para intentar que adoptase una postura natural. Pero ante lo imposible que le sería el realizar su tarea, tuvo que poner la mano metálica en el esternón y dejar que todo el peso de la parte superior recayese en esta. Con la mano derecha cogió el sujetador, y, maniobrando sobre ella, consiguió colocarle y abrocharle aquella prenda que le había puesto por un aspecto psicológico: a más ropa, más seguridad cuando despertase. La parte superior del pijama se la puso acto seguido para aprovechar la posición, y después hizo lo propio con la parte inferior. Y, una vez la tuvo vestida, se alejó de ella para admirar su obra a través de las gafas de visión nocturna. Había hecho un buen trabajo. Pero se negaba a entretenerse con su pelo. Ya tendría ella tiempo en secárselo y arreglárselo una vez despertara y la dejasen suelta por la torre Stark. 

Asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden, se encaminó hacia la entrada donde había visto que estaba su bolso. Para lo que iba a hacer a continuación, necesitaba tener su bolso. La puta a la que iba a matar, de preferencia con rasgos asiáticos, se tenía que parecer a ella, y necesitaba el carnet de identidad, para hacer que Hydra creyera que, efectivamente, había matado a la doctora Byron. Rebuscó por su bolso en busca del monedero, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, y cuando por fin pudo sacar el carnet de identidad, enarcó una ceja. ¿La mujer a la que acababa de sedar tenía veinticinco años? Por su apariencia, pasaba perfectamente por una chica que acababa de salir de la pubertad. Pero él no era nadie para juzgar por las apariencias, dado que pese a que su aspecto rondase los treinta años, en realidad tenía noventa y siete. Lo volvió a guardar todo en el bolso y volvió a la habitación para coger algo de ropa para poder disfrazar de doctora a la pobre mujer que se cruzase en su camino y tuviese rasgos asiáticos.

Salió de la casa y, tras comprobar que en los alrededores estaba todo en orden, se puso la protección para ocultar el brazo que Hydra le había facilitado. Caminó hasta el coche y una vez dentro, podría conducir a los barrios marginales. Debido a su reciente asignación de misiones, para su desgracia, sabía perfectamente en qué zona iba a encontrar a la candidata perfecta para lo que necesitaba. Mientras conducía hacia allí, pensó en cómo acabar con la prostituta que iba a suplantar a la verdadera doctora Byron. ¿Un tiro en el pecho y otro en la cabeza? Desgraciadamente, ese método se estaba convirtiendo en su más reciente modus operandi, debido a su alta efectividad. Pero sentía que si seguía haciéndolo de esa manera, al final, terminarían relacionando los muertos con él, y, por tanto, con Hydra. 

La casa de la doctora Byron no estaba muy lejos de los barrios marginales, por lo que en cuanto empezó a ver personas harapientas con expresiones de desesperación pintada en sus rasgos, decidió aparcar y continuar su búsqueda a pie. Ciertamente, cualquier persona asiática de aquella zona serviría para su misión. Pero, había un problema: era en esos momentos cuando el fantasma de su yo antiguo hacía acto de presencia y le recordaba qué se sentía cuando los remordimientos carcomían las entrañas por separar a una persona inocente de su familia. Sabía que el sesenta por ciento de los casos de las mujeres se dedicaban a ello lo hacían porque era el único medio para llevar dinero a sus casas.

Suspiró largamente en cuanto entró en la calle conocida popularmente como Molino Rojo. Recibía ese nombre porque parecía ser el lugar preferido de las mujeres para ofrecer sus servicios, y el de los ricos para pasearse en él con sus caros coches, dejando que fuese la desesperación quien les indicase quién sería la mujer afortunada aquella noche. Lo tomaban como una forma extraña de ser caritativos con las personas más necesitadas. Antes de que los remordimientos acudieran a él por ver aquellos rostros cansados y maquillados en exceso, decidió dejar de pensar y entrar en lo que denominaba 'modo soldado'. De esa forma, conseguía que los rostros de aquellas mujeres, y el de sus chulos, no fuesen más que eso, simples rostros sin ninguna vida, ni familia detrás. Y, fue haciendo eso cuando la encontró. Era menuda, bien proporcionada al igual que la doctora; y se veía aún más devastada que las demás. Se acercó a ella, y sin dirigirle la palabra, le enseñó un fajo de billetes que previamente había sacado de la guantera del coche, y le indicó que le acompañase. La mujer, o adolescente, le siguió con los ojos puestos en el dinero, y, aprovechando aquello, se encaminó así de vuelta al coche, sintiendo como si dejase tras de sí una pequeña porción de su maltrecha y maldita alma. Mirándola a la luz de las escasas farolas que quedaban aún casi intactas, comprobó que se parecía más de lo que hubiese esperado a la doctora. Y que, lavándole la cara y peinándola, se parecería aún más. Por ello, en cuanto llegaron al coche abrió el maletero y sacó toallitas húmedas para que se limpiase la cara, agua y jabón para que se lavase como pudiera, un peine y una camiseta con sus respectivos pantalones que había encontrado en el armario de la casa de la mujer que permanecía inconsciente en la cama de su propio dormitorio. La prostituta estaba algo más delgada que la doctora, pero, aun así, pasaría por ella.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" La voz suave e indiferente de la chica llegó hasta él mientras esperaba de brazos cruzados detrás de ella.

"Porque necesito que estés aseada." Utilizó un tono con el cual dejaba cerrada la conversación. Si ya sentía que aquel no había sido su mejor plan hasta la fecha, el que entablasen una charla, por pequeña que fuese, sería aún peor para él. Tuvo que esperar un par de minutos hasta que la chica sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente aseada, habiendo gastado al hacerlo casi todo el agua que había llevado. Le resultaba fascinante cómo las personas, una vez lo habían perdido todo, perdían también su sentido de la vergüenza y la dignidad, permitiéndoles así tomar una ducha, un tanto extraña, frente a alguien. Se dio la vuelta, buscando su aprobación. Pero, antes de que ella fuese capaz de decir nada, sacó la pistola que pertenecía a la doctora y le disparó entre las cejas. Con aquel disparo, quería conseguir que su cerebro quedase inservible y que, por lo tanto, no pudieran extraérselo e intentar obtener así los conocimientos que requerían de ella. Se volvió a guardar la pistola y cogió aquel cuerpo inerte en volandas, metiéndolo en el maletero, el cual había dejado hecho un asco por culpa la sangre y las pequeñas partes del cerebro de ella que habían estallado cuando la disparó. De forma mecánica, cerró el maletero y se dirigió hacia el asiento del copiloto. Abrió la puerta y cogió el móvil para llamar a Pierce.

"El objetivo ha muerto."

Las palabras de Pierce llegaron a él tras un momento de silencio en el que estaría maldiciéndole mentalmente. "¿Otro invitado muerto, chico? Con este ya van dos, y sus investigaciones podrían haber hecho que las nuestras sufriesen un gran avance hacia nuestro objetivo."

"¿Qué hago con ella?"

"Siga el protocolo estándar. Y queda suspendido del servicio hasta nueva orden. No queremos que cause más bajas innecesarias."

Tras aquella conversación, volvió a guardar el móvil en la guantera y se dirigió hacia la puerta del conductor. El ácido era la solución a todos los problemas de Hydra, y él, no iba a ser quien cambiase aquella metodología. Arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacia una fábrica abandonada donde había una pequeña piscina con ácido, fruto del abandono y deterioro de la misma. Si aquella fuese una película de terror, la chica muerta en su maletero se levantaría y le agarraría el cuello por detrás, susurrándole al oído la persona tan despreciable que era y su incapacidad de tomar decisiones que le beneficiasen a sí mismo. Si fuese otro tipo de persona, habría renunciado a Hydra en cuanto Steve le encontró. Podría estar en ese instante en algún lugar de Alaska, disfrutando de una vida de soledad rodeado de la nieve perpetua que le recordaría que aquel era un destierro y un escondite auto impuesto. Sin embargo, estaba rescatando a mejorados y a científicos que entraban bajo el radar de Hydra. Y, mientras tanto, él jugaba a ser Dios. ¿Cómo decidía quién merecía ser salvado? Según el interés que hubiesen puesto en el objetivo. Por eso, cuando iba al cuartel general, no era capaz de mirar siquiera a aquellas personas que habían dejado de ser humanos para convertirse en armas por su culpa. Detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento contiguo a la piscina, debido a que parte de la fábrica se había derrumbado dándole acceso a su interior, apretó el volante con fuerza. Aquellos pensamientos no le hacían ningún bien. Pero él, empeñado en su auto destrucción, insistía una y otra vez en ellos como si de un masoquista se tratase.

Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse, se bajó del coche. Cogió el bolso de la doctora, y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del coche, abriendo después el maletero. El rostro en paz de aquella chica le miró, como un aviso de lo que sufriría su alma en el infierno una vez le dejaran morirse. Le colocó el bolso encima y la cogió en brazos, encaminándose hacia el borde de la piscina. Quiso pensar que con aquel ácido, el recuerdo de aquella mujer se diluiría también, pese a saber que no sería así. Tras rezar una oración para salvar su alma, y por qué no, hacer que Dios entendiese aquel acto que había realizado, tiró el cuerpo al ácido, separándose al mismo tiempo para evitar que le salpicase. El trabajo estaba hecho y él podía volver ahora a casa de la doctora para recogerla y llevarla a la Torre Stark.

Una vez se aseguró de que el cadáver se había desecho, volvió al coche y condujo de vuelta hacia la casa, mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que haría al llegar a ella. Solo le quedaba hacer el trabajo más fácil: recoger a la doctora, entrar en la torre y avisar a Furia de su suspensión provisional. Si la hubiese metido en el coche desde un primer momento, se hubiese ahorrado aquel viaje que sólo ponía en peligro su versión de los hechos acontecidos en la casa. Pero, al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que salía airoso de aquel tipo de situaciones un tanto comprometidas. Aquel hilo de pensamientos le llevó otra vez al sedante y a las explicaciones que tendría que dar en la Torre una vez llegase. 

La casa apareció ante él, casi abruptamente, debido a lo sumido en sus pensamientos que había estado, y aparcó en la puerta. En ese momento, la rapidez lo era todo. Se apeó del coche y abrió la puerta, yendo a paso ligero hasta la habitación sin revisar antes la casa por su Hydra había mandado a alguien para verificar que, al menos, uno de los trabajos que le habían ordenado lo había realizado de acuerdo a las órdenes. Cogió a la mujer y caminó hacia el coche con la misma prisa con la que había entrado. Abrió sin dificultad la puerta del asiento trasero y, con cuidado, la acostó sobre los asientos, sorprendiéndose al comprobar que casi no necesitaba flexionarle demasiado las piernas para que cupiese entera. Cerró la puerta del coche y volvió al porche para cerrar la de la casa, mirando después a su al rededor en busca de testigos. Para su fortuna, no vio nada más que un gato colarse por un valla. 

Una vez volvió al coche y se dirigió hacia la Torre Stark, pensó que Hydra estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que fallaba en cosas que antes no lo había hecho. Sus resultados siempre habían sido perfectos hasta que dejaron lavarle el cerebro continuamente, y, eso, empezaba a ser un problema. Lo último que quería era que le reseteasen por miedo a que no volviese a reconocer a sus verdaderos aliados, o que los empezase a recordar al hablar con el psiquiatra de Hydra sobre las cosas que había estado haciendo. Y así descubrirse así mismo sin ser consciente de ello. Cuando empezaba a recordar, se sentía perdido. Pero, cuando trataba de recordar quien era realmente, se sentía perdido porque en la actualidad, tampoco es que lo tuviera demasiado claro. Por eso, se convirtió en su prioridad dejar de informar a los Vengadores sobre los objetivos de Hydra y completar las misiones por poco que le gustase. No podía poner en peligro a nadie de los que habían hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para confiar en él.

Casi sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la torre. Aparcó en una zona contigua a las ruinas y se bajó del coche, sacando después a la doctora Byron y se encaminó hacia el interior tras pasar los escáneres de seguridad correspondientes. Era en ese momento donde las cosas se empezaban a torcer aún más. Mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería, sintió las miradas de casi todos sus compañeros puestas sobre él y sobre la mujer que llevaba en brazos. Pero no les dio importancia. Pese a lo que le había inyectado, necesitaba que Banner tratase a Byron para impedir que el tranquilizante hiciera estragos en su cuerpo. Con cuidado, la dejó en una de las camillas y la ató para impedir que cuando se despertase se cayese, y percibió que Wanda se siguió con una curiosidad impropia de ella. Por un momento, sintió a alguien más que no era él en su mente, y comprendió que Wanda estaba buscando la información que quería con un método que siempre funcionaba con él, porque las palabras no eran su fuerte. 

"¿Quieres que me quede con ella?" La dulce voz de Wanda se hizo eco en su cabeza, y, ante esa pregunta, simplemente respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Tras dejarla allí, salió de la enfermería y, antes de que pudiera ir a la oficina de Furia para darle las malas noticias, se vio interceptado por Steve, la única persona a la que en esos momentos no quería ver. 

"¿Se puede saber qué haces? Acabas de ponernos a todos en peligro entrando sin avisar y más aún con alguien así ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente James?"

Le miró con una leve mueca de sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. ¿Desde cuando Steve le llama James? En sus recuerdos limitados, no era capaz de recordar que nunca le llamase así. "Relájate. No me ha visto nadie. En el espionaje soy el mejor de todos los que están en esta torre." Contestó tratando así de calmar a Steve. No esperaba aquella reprimenda por su parte, y mucho menos que lo hiciera en mitad del pasillo donde cualquiera podría escucharles. Una cosa era estar ante Pierce y tener que aguantar sus insultos, y otra estar ante el que se suponía que era uno de sus aliados. 

"Creo que si te escuchasen dos personas de las que viven aquí te darían una patada en el culo por decir eso. Pero, aun así ¿quién era esa mujer?" Preguntó incapaz de sentir cómo una parte de su estómago se contraría por culpa de una emoción que no sabría llegar a definir.

"Creo que si esas dos personas me escuchasen, me darían la razón. Tengo más años de experiencia que ellos. Y si no sabes quién es esa mujer, deberías de informarte antes de venir a echarme la bronca como si fueras mi superior, o como si entendieses la misión que me ha mandado Furia. Veo que aún no te ha quedado claro que le gusta compartimentar las cosas." Explicó tratando de mantener la compostura porque lo que menos le apetecía en aquel instante era tener que discutir precisamente con él después de todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos meses. Aunque, por otra parte, podía tratar de comprender que aquella hostilidad hacia su persona se debía precisamente al tiempo que habían compartido juntos previamente.

"¿Cómo me voy a ir a informar si te acabo de ver con ella? ¿Tengo que saber por arte de magia que te vas a presentar aquí con una adolescente en pijama y completamente inconsciente? Nadie nos había comunicado que íbamos a tener visita. Y si te echo la bronca es porque parece que solo yo me preocupo por mantener un mínimo de orden entre nosotros y que no sea el caos quien cree las jerarquías." Espetó sabiendo que necesitaba pagar con él la frustración que sentía en aquel momento, pese a que no fuese justo lo que estaba haciendo.

"Toda esta mierda que me estás contando deberías de ir a decírselo a Furia, no a mi. Yo te vuelvo a decir que soy un mandado. Cumplo con lo que me ordenan, y si Hydra me ha ordenado reclutar a esa mujer por lo que ha hecho, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que la mate porque tengo que mantener el orden jefe-soldado? Si fuese así tú ya estarías muerto." Terminó aquella frase con un tono frío lleno de indiferencia, sin importarle que aquel hombre hubiese sido algo más que su mejor amigo.

"Me hubiese conformado con que avisases para que supiéramos que ibas a venir con alguien más. Podríamos haber tenido preparada una sala especial para atenderla y vigilar sus constantes. Y, para que te quede claro, Sargento Barnes, morí cuando mi nave se estrelló en el hielo en 1945."

"¿Te sientes bien utilizando el título de mono de feria que te dieron en ese mismo año? Y, para que le quede claro, capitán Rogers, Hydra controla todos los movimientos que hago con el teléfono móvil. Le vuelvo a repetir, capitán, las culpas de que aparezca de la nada, tiene que echárselas a Furia, no a un soldado que solo sigue órdenes, y ni en lo que se supone que es su hogar se libra de un papel que no pidió." Dijo aquello como si en realidad le estuviese escupiendo las palabras, porque así era como se sentía, y, el visitar la casa de la doctora Byron esa noche, sólo había aumentado su odio por lo que era.

Apretó los dientes al escuchar aquel comentario y cerró las manos en puños. Si no hubieran estado allí y fuese cualquier otro lugar, tenía más que claro que se habría abalanzado sobre él para partirle la cara. Pero, con todos dentro de la torre no podía hacerlo. No quería volver a destrozar aquella sala porque la situación se les fuese de las manos una segunda vez. "Le aseguro, Sargento Barnes que hablaré con él, no pienso quedarme impune ante esto cuando está poniendo en peligro la seguridad de todo el personal que vive aquí. Y, Sargento, ya acordamos que esto no sería un hogar sino un refugio. Si quiere un hogar lárguese de aquí y vaya a fundar uno, pero después no venga llorando cuando le asalten por la noche los recuerdos en forma de pesadillas, porque no habrá nadie que quiera consolarle"

Aquella última frase le dejó helado en el sitio. No debería de haber sacado ese tema, por la seguridad de los muebles que habían sido reemplazados hacía poco tiempo. Se le venían miles de réplicas a la mente ante esa afirmación. Todo lo que veía era cómo todos estaban cómodos en la Torre Stark, y el único que no terminaba de encajar era él. Y si antes se sentía fuera de lugar, después de lo que pasó con Steve, había veces que deseaba no estar allí, sino con Hydra. "Muy bien, capitán. El director Furia le espera en su despacho, y deseo fervientemente que la respuesta que obtenga de él sea satisfactoria. Antes de que se vaya, tengo que decirle que me subestima. Yo no soy tan descuidado como usted. Y si vuelve a insinuar que no se hacer mi trabajo, tenga por seguro que algún día le mostraré qué tan bien se me da hacerlo."

"Si supiera hacerlo tan bien, no seguiría vivo" masculló entre dientes al escuchar aquel último comentario que le trajo recuerdos que no quería que regresasen a su mente. No quiso verse con él en aquella habitación tratando de comprenderle, de entender por qué tenía aquellos sueños y por qué no dejaba que le ayudase. Tampoco quería recordar los pocos momentos que vivió con él y en los que se detenía cada vez que, sin querer, rozaba aquella extremidad metálica que parecía ser algo completamente prohibido, tanto de mencionar como de utilizar ni aun de forma accidental. Y, pese a saber que aquello que hacían estaba mal, Dios bien sabía que había tenido la paciencia suficiente para aprender de él todo lo que tuviera que enseñarle. Pero cuando llegó el momento en que aquello se había convertido más en un infierno que en una relación en la que no había una confianza mutua, no pudo seguir a su lado porque lo único que se encontraba era una pared ante aquel hombre, la cual nunca sería capaz de derribar.

"Si yo quisiera que estuviese muerto, lo estaría." Y no pudo añadir nada más porque vio de reojo a una cabeza roja salir de la habitación donde había dejado a la doctora. Seguramente, para impedir la pelea que se hubiese llegado a producir de no haberla visto. Quizá Steve y él no se llegasen a conocer como ellos querían. Pero, con el tiempo y los enfrentamientos, había aprendido la manera de atacarle directamente y así descargar su frustración. Era plenamente consciente de que habría tenido que poner algo más de su parte y explicarle la razón que había detrás de su comportamiento tan distante porque, en realidad, lo que ocurría es que sentía que no se merecía estar a su lado. Y, aquel simple pensamiento, conseguía enfadarle hasta el punto de mandar a la mierda a quien jugaba con su destino poniéndole un obstáculo más difícil que el anterior. Pero sabía que aquello no iba a durar mucho. Algún día, se encontraría con algo que sería más de lo que él soportaría y acabaría hundido, como ya debería de haber estado hacía ya mucho tiempo. 

"No digas nada, Natasha." Susurró cuando la mujer se acercó hasta ellos con el semblante lleno de preocupación por si se enzarzaban en una nueva pelea. "Por suerte para todos, ya hemos terminado la conversación."


	4. Chapter 4

"Es increíble"

"¿El qué es increíble, Wanda?"

La voz de Natasha así como su perfume llegaron hasta ella consiguiendo traerla de vuelta a aquella sala de la Torre Stark. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable al hecho de que no fuese capaz de adentrarse en la mente de la mujer que el sargento Barnes había llevado hasta allí, sedada por un potente calmante y con una pijama de raso como única prenda que cubriese su cuerpo pequeño y de aspecto frágil.

"Su cerebro" respondió sin apartar los ojos de la joven de rasgos asiáticos que no parecía tener más de dieciocho años "No puedo meterme en él. Es como si estuviese protegido por un escudo que repeliese mi poder" "¿No será un robot?" escuchó preguntar a Natasha mientras esta se colocaba al otro lado de la camilla en la que habían tumbado a aquella mujer que ahora estaba atada a las manos y a los tobillos por si al despertar lo primero que intentaba era escapar "No, es humana. Escucho cómo late su corazón. Es fuerte y joven, pero su cerebro es diferente" "¿Crees que Hydra tiene la tecnología suficiente como para crear una inteligencia artificial similar a la Ultrón e implantarla dentro de un cuerpo humano? Si fueron capaces de meter la mente de Zola en un ordenador, también les veo muy capaces de hacer lo contrario" "No…Es humana" insistió alzando esa vez la vista hacia Natasha, quien le sonrió con suavidad "Está bien, Wanda, tu ganas. Es humana" contestó al tiempo que se incorporaba y se alejaba de la camilla "Si se despierta, avísanos, voy afuera no sea que Steve y Yasha decidan comenzar una pelea y acaben por destrozarlo todo ahora que hemos conseguido tenerlo en orden"

Sin mirarla esa vez, apartó la vista de Natasha y la llevó nuevamente hacia el rostro relajado de la joven, quien hizo una leve mueca de dolor al tiempo que emitía un leve quejido. Seguramente, estaría desorientada cuando se le pasase el efecto del sedante, pero al no ser capaz de acceder a su cerebro, no podría inducirle una visión para que se tranquilizase. Al no saber que hacer ante lo que parecía su inminente despertar, llamó a Natasha con un leve grito de desesperación. No tenía muy claro qué le daba más miedo en aquel momento. Si descubrir que realmente era una inteligencia artificial dentro del cuerpo de alguien vivo o por qué no era capaz de adentrarse dentro de su mente.

 

El tenue sonido de voces se fue colando lentamente a lo largo de su sistema auditivo y, este, en un acto reflejo, envió las señales nerviosas a su cerebro quien poco a poco fue despertando. Pero, pese a que este estuviese enviando señales a su cuerpo para que se moviese, no conseguía que reaccionase. Ante aquella sensación, todo su ser se llenó de una angustia similar al pánico y, tras un par de segundos, su mente fue plenamente consciente de que estaba despierta. Sin embargo, aun no podía ver. Todo seguía completamente a oscuras. ¿Sería eso acaso lo que implicaba el estar muerta? Porque, si era así, desde luego era infinitamente más agónico y desesperante de lo que nunca hubiera esperado en realidad. ¿No se suponía que la muerte no era más que la pérdida de la consciencia y que, por consecuencia, uno no sabía que estaba muerto pero los demás sí? Entonces ¿Por qué ella era plenamente consciente de que estaba despierta, viva, pero era incapaz de moverse? De nuevo, aquella sensación de pánico llegó hasta ella provocando que necesitase gritar, salir de donde fuera que su mente estuviese atrapada, pero, por algún macabro azar del destino, su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar. 

"Natasha, creo que quiere despertar" 

"Le costará un poco con el tranquilizante. Barnes se pasó con la dosis, podría haberla matado"

"No morirá, ¿verdad?"

"No, no lo hará. Voy a buscar a Bruce por si cree que es bueno que la ayudemos con algún medicamento"

Aquella conversación pasó ante su cerebro como si se tratase de luces más que de voces. Su mente interpretó las ondas de sonido a su manera y, pese a tener los ojos cerrados, comenzó a ver ráfagas de latigazos verdes y rojos. No sabía dónde estaba o de quiénes eran aquellas voces. Tampoco recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado. Solo sabía que estaba en su casa, en la bañera y, que de repente, todo se quedó a oscuras y que poco después escuchó dos disparos. Inmediatamente después, se vio a sí misma corriendo hacia su habitación, desnuda y empapada antes de que un hombre que mantenía el rostro oculto disparase contra ella a quemarropa.

Aquel recuerdo, fue el impulsor de que su cuerpo por fin reaccionase haciendo que se incorporase de golpe al tiempo que cogía aire con fuerza, casi como si alguien acabase de practicarle un RCP porque se hubiese ahogado en una piscina o en el mar. Con el pulso por la nubes y los ojos abiertos de par en par, movió la cabeza, mirando sin ver en realidad, a las dos personas que había delante de ella y que se habían quedado paralizadas al ver aquella reacción.

"¡Joder! ¡Bruce, ven!" 

"Tranquila, estás a salvo"

"¡Bruce!"

De nuevo aquellas voces llegaron hasta ella sin que fuera capaz de comprender el significado de las palabras que formaban. Solo era consciente de que su cuerpo se había vuelto a caer contra una superficie plana, dura, y que estaba rodeada de luces blancas que la cegaban pese a no saber si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. 

El que el Doctor Banner entrase por la puerta no tranquilizó a Wanda en absoluto. Aquella mujer parecía completamente drogada, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que Natasha tenía razón y que aquel hombre del que no terminaba de fiarse se había excedido en la dosis de tranquilizante que le había disparado. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para pensar que alguien con un cuerpo tan pequeño iba asimilar bien una dosis doble? En aquel momento, aquella joven que pataleaba en la camilla como si estuviese completamente loca le recordó a sí misma cuando Hydra comenzó a experimentar con ella. El dolor que sintió mientras le hacían las pruebas necesarias para convertirla en quien era en la actualidad golpeó su mente y su cuerpo, e instintivamente, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, dejándola sola con Bruce y Natasha, quienes parecían estar más acostumbrados que ella a aquel tipo de situaciones. Sintiéndose impotente al no ser capaz de ayudar, al no haber podido adentrarse en su mente para ser ella quien le ayudase a despertar, se quedó allí quieta, inmóvil, observando cómo tras lo que se le antojaba una eternidad, su cuerpo dejaba de moverse. 

"¿Está muerta?"

Nunca supo si en realidad llegó a pronunciar aquella pregunta en voz alta o solo en su mente porque la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la mano de Natasha en su hombro, dándole un suave apretón, como si así tratara de que se tranquilizase pese a ser consciente de que eso le sería casi imposible.

"Wanda, quédate con ella" pidió Bruce cuando se separó del cuerpo de la joven que parecía estar de nuevo sumida en un profundo sueño "No creo que tarde en despertar, por lo que necesitamos que haya alguien. Quiero hablar con Barnes para saber qué le ha inyectado porque sea lo que sea podría haber acabado con ella y no creo que fuese precisamente eso lo que buscase. En cuanto notes que se mueve, ven a buscarme"   
Incapaz de hablar, tan solo asintió, indicándole así que había entendido lo que acababa de decir. Sabiendo que aquella sería una noche muy larga, movió la camilla y el suero que le habían puesto con cuidado de que no se le saliese la vía y la colocó junto a una mesa vacía en la que se tumbó para así permanecer a su lado. 

 

_"Elizabeth…_

_¿Mamá?_

_Elizabeth, mi vida. Despierta. Tienes mucho que hacer, no puedes seguir durmiendo._

_Pero no quiero ir hoy al colegio, los niños son malos._

_Cariño, los niños no son malos. Son solo eso, niños. No pueden hacerte daño._

_Se ríen de mí y me llaman fea._

_Elizabeth, ¿No te ha dicho papá lo preciosa que eres?_

_Sí…_

_Entonces no importa lo que otros niños te digan. Tienen envidia de ti, de tus ojos, de que eres diferente y ellos no pueden ser como tú. De que no pueden ser tan listos como tú. No les tengas miedo, tenles lástima porque no son felices como lo eres tú._

_Mamá…._

_Venga, pequeña, despierta, sé que puedes hacerlo. "_

_Un jadeo ahogado se escapó de sus labios resecos al tiempo que finalmente abría los ojos. No sabía dónde estaba o qué había pasado. Tenía leves retazos de lo que creía un sueño en el que alguien se colaba en su casa y la disparaba. Últimamente, las pesadillas habían vuelto a molestarla, aunque supuso que sería por el estrés que le causaba saber que Hydra estaba secuestrando de nuevo a científicos. Creyéndose en su cama, Elizabeth, trató de girarse para dormir un rato más ya que no había escuchado la alarma del despertador. Pero, cuando trató de moverse, descubrió que tenía las manos y los pies atados a unas muñequeras de cuero negro que, a su vez, estaban atadas a las barras de lo que parecía una camilla de hospital._

_"Tranquila… Estás a salvo"_

Escuchar aquella voz hizo que girase la cabeza hacia su derecha, en donde encontró a una mujer que tendría más o menos su edad y que la miraba con los ojos llenos de cansancio. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Sintiendo cómo poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa, su cuerpo empezó a manifestar aquel síntoma, acelerando su respiración y el latido de su corazón, el cual se intensificó en cuando aquella mujer acarició su cabeza con lo que supuso la intención de tranquilizarla.

"No voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero que te calmes, puedes hacerte daño"

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó apartándose de ella en un gesto brusco, por culpa del cual todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, lo que provocó que su cuerpo cayese de nuevo a la camilla "No te muevas, voy a buscar ayuda"

Al darse cuenta de su propio comentario, negó para sí. Estaba claro que no podría huir de allí aunque quisiera y, por eso mismo, fue todo lo rápido que pudo a buscar a Bruce, sin reparar que en un rincón, había alguien al acecho, observando a la mujer que respiraba de forma agitada, seguramente nerviosa por encontrarse allí, maniatada y sin la opción de poder escapar. Bueno, al menos, estaba viva, por lo que iría a buscar a Steve para decirle que podían darle mucho por el culo porque el único que la había cagado era él al hacer aquella afirmación en la que aseguró horas atrás que la mujer asiática no sobreviviría. Aprovechando el revuelo que creó Wanda en la sala contigua anunciando que su reclusa había despertado al fin, salió de la habitación no sin echarle un último vistazo, asegurándose de que seguía consciente. 

 

El quedarse sola no fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en aquel momento. Por su mente se sucedían en bucle las imágenes de lo que, en un primer momento, creía que tan solo era una pesadilla. Sin embargo, el encontrarse allí, maniatada y sin la posibilidad de moverse era tan real como ella misma. Tratando de averiguar sin éxito dónde estaba, se quedó rígida en cuanto escuchó voces que cruzaban la puerta de aquella sala en la que la tenían secuestrada. Durante un instante, creyó que si se hacía la dormida quizás se fueran de allí las personas dueñas de los pasos que escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Pero era plenamente consciente de que aquello no serviría de nada. No, si no despertaba ahora, lo habría más tarde o más temprano y quien quiera que fuese buscaría sus respuestas, porque estaba completamente convencida de que había sido Hydra quien la había sacado de su casa aquella noche. Perdida en aquel hilo de pensamientos, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando volvió a ver a la joven que había a su lado cuando despertó tocando sus pies. ¿Qué diablos pensaban hacer con ella? Pero, para su sorpresa, lo que hizo fue liberarla con más cuidado del que un secuestrador de Hydra debería tener.

"Tranquila, Elizabeth. Ahora estás a salvo" 

Escuchar aquello unido a su propio nombre no le tranquilizó lo más mínimo. Aquella mujer sabía quién era, por lo que seguramente también conocería su trabajo. Y, peor aún, lo que era capaz de hacer con él.

"Mi nombre es Wanda" Dijo esa vez, pudiendo un marcado acento de Europa del Este "No voy a hacerte daño, pero me mandan los demás para que sea yo quien hable contigo. Creen que al tener una edad parecida, te sentirás más cómoda que si hablas con ellos"

¿Ellos? ¿A quién diablos se refería? Sin poder controlar la angustia que recorría cada fibra nerviosa de su ser, la miró con los ojos llenos de desesperación cuando la tuvo a su lado, abriéndole las muñequeras de cuero hasta que finalmente estuvo libre de ellas.

"¿Ves? No quiero hacerte daño" insistió nuevamente mientras incorporaba su cuerpo con delicadeza. Pero, aún así, este se volcó solo hacia la derecha, haciendo que apoyase sobre el pecho de la joven "Aun te cuesta moverte, pero necesitas hacerlo. Al menos, un poco" "Quiero irme a casa" susurró con los ojos cerrados, creyendo que rompería a llorar de un momento a otro por pura desesperación "Ahora, esta es tu casa, Elizabeth. Estás en la Torre Stark, a salvo de Hydra. El Sargento Barnes te salvó" hizo una pausa con la dejó escapar un suave suspiro "Aunque sus métodos no siempre son los más efectivos" susurró como si tratase de disculparse con ella. Aunque, dentro de su mente, solo dos palabras tenían sentido. Según aquella mujer que decía llamarse Wanda, se encontraba en la Torre Stark, pese a que aquello fuese imposible. Hacía al menos un año que Hydra la destruyó. La Torre Stark ya no existía. Ella misma había visto sus restos convertidos en escombros que poco a poco se iban cayendo a pedazos. No, aquella mujer debía estar mintiendo. 

_¿Sorprendida? Yo también lo estaría en tu lugar, preciosa, no todos los días uno se encuentra en un lugar tan maravilloso como este ¿No es así? Wanda, siento interrumpir tu momento romántico con nuestra invitada, pero me estaba poniendo un poquito nervioso el ver sus expresiones de incredulidad y, creo que de esta forma todo será mucho más sencillo para todos. Haz el favor de sacarla fuera, nuestro amigo Bruce quiere hacerle una revisión rutinaria para asegurarse de que todo está en orden y nuestro Soldadido de Plomo no le ha dejado el sistema nervioso hecho un asco por culpa de su pequeño error de cálculo._

El silencio en el que se sumió la sala iluminada por fluorescentes una vez aquel hombre terminó de hablar, fue tan denso que Elizabeth creyó que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Definitivamente, aquella era la voz de Tony Stark. La había escuchado en varias ocasiones, una de ellas cuando dio una conferencia acerca de Industrias Stark a la que acudió con su padre el primer año que llegaron a Nueva York. Pero, aún así, un tono de voz podía modificarse con facilidad si se tenían los programas adecuados. Perdida en aquel hilo de pensamientos, nunca llegó a ver a un chico que tendría más o menos su edad y que la cogió en brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña, sacándola de aquella habitación cerca de medio segundo después.

"Mi hermana es muy lenta" le escuchó decir con el mismo acento de Europa del Este que tenía la joven que había antes con ella "No se lo tengas en cuenta" Mientras aquel chico hablaba, movió los ojos en todas direcciones, encontrando a su paso rostros que le eran conocidos, tecnología de última generación y, apartado de ellos, como si la cosa no fuera con él, al hombre que había entrado en su casa. Aquel detalle, provocó que su cuerpo convulsionase de golpe sobre la nueva camilla en la que la había dejado aquel joven, por lo que si no la hubiesen agarrado, se había caído al suelo. 

"Doctora Byron, tranquila. Soy Bruce Banner, aunque estoy seguro de que me conoce por otro motivo diferente. Escúcheme atenta, sé que puede" dijo mientras le medía la temperatura, introduciéndole con cuidado la punta de un termómetro en el oído derecho "Sé que tiene que estar asustada, en su lugar, también lo estaría, pero ahora está a salvo. Como le han dicho Wanda y Tony, está en la Torre Stark, aquí nadie puede hacerle daño. Ni siquiera él" aseguró señalando al hombre que se la llevó hasta allí "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó mirándole, esperando que él pudiera resolver todas y cada una de las dudas que surcaban su mente en aquel momento "Eso se lo va a tener que explicar otra persona. Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que está bien, así que voy a hacerle un examen rutinario. ¿De acuerdo?"

Pese a que no quisiera en aquel momento exámenes de ningún tipo, sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que colaborar si no quería que las cosas fueran a peor. Pero, por más que tratase de encontrar una explicación lógica a todo aquello, no podía. ¿Por qué aquel hombre no había entrado directamente en su casa y le había explicado que iba de parte de Los Vengadores porque Hydra la tenía en su punto de mira? Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo conocía a Los Vengadores, no se iba a resistir si le daba argumentos mínimamente sólidos como para que llegase a fiarse de él lo suficiente como para salir de la casa por su propio pie. Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora estaba siendo sometida a un examen en el que le pedían muy amablemente que siguiese una luz con la única intención de saber si su cerebro funcionaba bien o si, por el contrario, aquella sedación le había dejado secuelas como mínimo temporales. Tras aquella evaluación visual en la que el Doctor Banner se mostró tranquilizador a la par que terriblemente educado, suspiró largamente. Estaba cansada. Se sentía como si le hubiesen pegado una paliza y lo último que le apetecía era ser el espectáculo principal que todos se estaban dedicando a observar mientras aquel hombre le movía la cabeza hacia los lados para asegurarse de que todo seguía estando en su sitio. 

"Elizabeth, necesito tomarle la tensión y hacerle un análisis de sangre para saber qué cantidad de sedante tiene aún en sangre ya que aún las pupilas están algo más dilatadas de lo normal. Prometo que seré lo más rápido que pueda, lo último que quiero es seguir incomodándola" "No se preocupe, sé que soy algo parecido a una rata de laboratorio. Aunque no entiendo por qué ella me mira con tanto miedo" Ante aquel comentario, observó cómo Wanda apartaba la mirada como si se sintiese avergonzada por lo que había estado haciendo, pese a que no fuese nada malo. "Wanda es una mejorada. Uno de sus poderes consiste en leer y manipular la mente, pero no ha podido leer nada dentro de la suya, doctora. Imagino que eso la tiene intrigada" 

Asintió un par de veces y suspiró largamente. No le apetecía lo más mínimo tener que dar explicaciones de por qué aquella joven no podía leer nada de su cabeza. Pero suponía que, tarde o temprano, todos allí sabrían a qué se dedicaba en realidad, por lo que no merecía la pena ocultar algo que terminaría saliendo a la luz. 

"Mi mente está protegida" explicó a suficiente volumen como para que la joven pudiese escucharla mientras aquel hombre le tomaba la tensión "Mi trabajo consiste en la manipulación mental a través de las ondas. Puedo cambiar un recuerdo por otro. Eliminarlo sin dejar rastro o crear una impronta en lo más profundo de la mente de una persona y que nadie pueda descubrirla. También sé buscar en mentes que han sido previamente manipuladas y borradas bien por amnesia o por tratamientos más abrasivos. Soy capaz de recuperar prácticamente cualquier tipo de recuerdo y mi último descubrimiento fue el poder proyectar los pensamientos directamente a través de un monitor. De esa forma, nadie podría mentir en un interrogatorio porque sería el subconsciente el que hablase directamente a través de las imágenes" 

Al ver que aquel hombre le ponía la goma alrededor del bíceps, cerró la mano derecha en forma de puño y extendió el brazo para que le fuese más sencillo el introducir el aguja de la hipodérmica para que le extrajese sangre.

"Vaya, doctora, por lo que veo es toda una eminencia en su campo, ahora entiendo qué hace aquí" le escuchó comentar con un leve tono de diversión, que supuso que sería para que no se sintiese tan incómoda "Sigo creyendo que habría sido mucho más fácil que el hombre que me trajo aquí me hubiese avisado, y explicado qué era lo que necesitaba de mí, ya que de esa forma habría venido directamente con él hasta aquí" " Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Doctora. Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Solo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que está bien. Creo que eso tendría que hablarlo directamente con el Sargento Barnes que fue quien la trajo hasta aquí"

Asintió con un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos cuando sintió cómo el metal era extraído de su vena. Si había algo que detestaba era aquel extraño dolor con el que era capaz de apreciar cómo aquel objeto se movía dentro de su cuerpo, pese a que la persona retirase la aguja con todo el cuidado del mundo. Aún algo lenta de reflejos, observó cómo el joven que la había llevado hasta allí agitaba el tubo con la muestra de sangre, lo que parecía ahorrarles a todos varias horas de espera. 

"Yo también sé hacer cosas útiles, no solo mover tubitos" aseguró Pietro cuando observó la forma en que aquella mujer con aspecto de adolescente le miraba "No lo pongo en duda, pero ahora mismo mi mente funciona muy despacio, necesito un respiro. Siento si te he incomodado" se disculpó para con él, notando poco después una manos en sus hombros, que provocaron que se sobresaltase "¿Quieres un vaso de agua? Mi madre siempre decía que el agua era buena para todo" Al escuchar la voz de quien creyó que era Wanda, asintió despacio. Suponía que para ella sería una novedad el no poder adentrarse en la mente de alguien, por lo que creyó que aquella amabilidad se debería en parte a que la consideraba un bicho raro. "Pietro, trae un vaso de agua para la doctora, por favor" Sin molestarse en mirar al joven, le sonrió a quien había a su derecha al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza "No es necesario que nadie me dé un trato especial, en cuanto todo quiera estar nuevamente en su sitio, hablaré con quien sea vuestro superior para que me deje volver a casa, hay demasiadas personas que necesitan mi ayuda, no puedo estar aquí como si nada, sabiendo que decenas de niños depende de mí y de que sea capaz de proteger sus mentes para que Hydra no las manipule" 

Antes de que Wanda pudiese explicarle que no podría salir de la Torre Stark a partir de aquel momento, Pietro apareció con el vaso de agua y una cazadora que Natasha le había encargado que le llevase para que no se sintiese tan vulnerable en pijama "Tu agua y esto" dijo tendiéndole a su hermana la prenda que le fue poniendo al darse cuenta de que poco a poco volvía a quedarse dormida. Una vez le abrochó la cremallera, la sujetó y le ayudó a que bebiese el agua, mientras buscaba al Doctor Banner con la mirada, quien se acercó en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la joven "Es normal que aún esté un poco aturdida, lleva demasiado sedante en sangre. Deja que duerma un par de horas más, no creo que tarde demasiado en eliminarlo del todo" Sin poder disimular su preocupación, asintió despacio y se quedó allí, al lado de aquella mujer, sosteniendo parte del peso de su cuerpo, así como el vaso vacío.


End file.
